The present invention relates to novelty skateboards and in particular to a skateboard further serving as a bubble pipe.
Skateboards are commonly used for recreational activities and are very popular among young people. Known skateboards provide a single use known for many decades and enjoyed world wide. However, many younger skateboarders are known to enjoy a variety of activities and novelty items. Therefore, a skateboard offering the novelty of a clever alternate use is desirable.